


Падение вверх

by Vezunchik_Chip



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vezunchik_Chip/pseuds/Vezunchik_Chip
Summary: Был период, когда Исак всё время куда-то спешил, стремился урвать как можно больше у каждой проведённой с Эвеном минуты. И лишь совсем недавно пришло осознание: они действительно вместе, они справляются, и их отношения — уже давно не та зыбкая почва, на которую Исак когда-то ступил без подстраховки.





	Падение вверх

В комнате пахло вчерашним кофе и щедро приправленными сухариками, которые Исак накануне грыз вместо ужина, уткнувшись в конспекты лекций. В духоте плотно затворённой комнаты эти запахи чувствовались особенно остро, и Исак, наморщив нос и не открывая глаз, придвинулся ближе к тёплому кокону из одеяла под боком и уткнулся в него. От «кокона» пахло травяным шампунем и совсем чуть-чуть — одеколоном. Пахло Эвеном.

Исак глубоко вдохнул и накрыл ладонью то, что с равной вероятностью могло оказаться как плечом Эвена, так и его макушкой, — в этом ворохе пышных складок ничерта не разберёшь. Исаку, впрочем, было без разницы. Разбуженный тревожным сном, о котором в памяти не осталось и следа, он балансировал на хрупкой грани между сном и дрёмой, но даже так сумел выстроить невнятную логическую цепочку: Эвен в постели рано утром, у Эвена депрессивная стадия, Эвену нужны покой и забота, Эвену нужны Исак и его прикосновения.

Словно согласный с его выводами, Эвен зашевелился, заворочался в своём защитном коконе и перевернулся — предположительно — лицом к Исаку. Он дышал ровно, спокойно — должно быть, в кои-то веки снилось что-то хорошее или не снилось ничего. Исак погладил теперь уже плотно обтянутое одеялом плечо и часто заморгал, силясь разлепить сонные веки. Когда же ему это удалось, взгляд тут же наткнулся на забавно всклокоченные, выглядывающие из кокона густые вихры волос Эвена. Исак улыбнулся и дотронулся до них — просто чтобы почувствовать вновь их мягкость. Потом осторожно пригладил пряди и убрал руку, неловко пристраивая её на талии Эвена.

Прошло много времени прежде, чем Исак осознал, что его присутствие в такие периоды действительно важно для Эвена. Что он не раздражает, ошиваясь поблизости круглые сутки, и не утомляет своей болтовнёй ни о чём, заполняя неестественную тишину спальни. Исак всё ещё чувствовал себя невероятно маленьким и беспомощным, когда видел Эвена в таком разбитом состоянии. Всегда казалось, что он делал недостаточно, даже если позже, уже придя в себя, Эвен утверждал обратное.

Но Исак учился. Как решил когда-то давно — день за днём, минуту за минутой. Родители Эвена очень помогали первое время, много разговаривали с ним о том, как правильно вести себя во время эпизодов и депрессий, на что обращать внимание, а о чём не переживать, потому что с этим ничего поделать нельзя. Исак так же штудировал тематические статьи и книги и теперь мог с уверенностью утверждать, что знает о биполярном расстройстве не меньше, чем любой специалист в данной области.

Поначалу он прятался от Эвена, стыдясь своей неопытности: читал в школе на переменах и во время пустых уроков, читал на встречах с друзьями, за что пару раз даже схлопотал от них шутливые нагоняи. Но однажды удача подвела его, и Эвен застукал Исака за чтением «Беспокойного ума». И его взгляд был таким… восхищённо-влюблённым, таким растерянным и недоверчивым — целой смесью эмоций, что Исак больше никогда не пытался скрывать то, насколько серьёзно он настроен.

В конце концов, ему нравилось видеть Эвена улыбающимся. И если подобные смущающие моменты делали его счастливым, Исак не возражал.

Эвен вновь пошевелился, громко вздохнул и высунулся из своего кокона, направляя на Исака слегка расфокусированный взгляд.

— Утро? — хриплым со сна голосом спросил он, в одно единственное слово вкладывая и приветствие, и разочарование в том, что утро всё же наступило, и вину за своё состояние. Исак различил все эти интонации без труда, но ни одной из них не придал значения, потому что знал: немногословность Эвена — всего лишь способ экономить и без того скудную энергию, а эмоции — лишь последствия его состояния.

Вместо ответа он погладил Эвена по щеке, чувствуя под пальцами странное сочетание хлопковой ткани и гладкой, тёплой кожи, и коснулся его губ в мягком поцелуе. Эвен медленно выдохнул и расслабился, вновь прикрывая глаза. Веки его подрагивали, ресницы трепетали, и сам он в любой момент мог опять уснуть.

Такой Эвен выглядел пугающе беззащитным. От прежней его самоуверенности и бойкости не оставалось и следа, когда депрессия брала верх, и казалось, что любое неосторожное слово способно нанести ему непоправимый вред, задеть до глубины души. Даже дышать рядом с ним порой становилось страшно. А без него — невозможно.

— Уже утро, но ты спи, — сказал ему Исак, всё ещё легонько поглаживая по щеке. — Я разбужу тебя позже, чтобы ты что-нибудь поел, хорошо?

Эвен не ответил, но, чуть погодя, едва заметно кивнул. Не отказался — и то хорошо, потому что большую часть времени в депрессивные периоды Эвен питался святым духом, не иначе, и сильно худел на своей незапланированной «диете». А потом, когда депрессия отпускала, он начинал есть, как не в себя, в стремлении набрать весь потерянный вес обратно, и Исак очень сомневался, что такие регулярные встряски шли на пользу его организму. Заставлять же Эвена есть насильно он не мог. Кто бы вообще смог принудить к чему-либо человека, смотревшего таким невероятно тоскливым, несчастным взглядом?

Дыхание Эвена постепенно выравнивалось: он снова засыпал. Исак полежал рядом с ним ещё немного, впитывая кончиками пальцев тепло его кожи и отчаянно желая закрыть глаза и уснуть следом. Но он не мог позволить себе такую роскошь — не в дни, когда Эвен был не в состоянии позаботиться о себе самостоятельно. И уж точно не в день, когда требовалось приготовить хоть что-нибудь, что Эвен съест без возражений и в достаточном количестве. Может быть, суп подойдёт — с ним у Исака наименьший шанс подпалить кухню.

Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Эвена, Исак перевернулся на спину и потёр налитые свинцом веки. После бессонной ночи найти в себе силы вылезти из постели было куда сложнее. Впрочем, эти двойные стандарты даже веселили Исака: каким измученным он чувствовал себя, проведя ночь за учёбой, и каким бодрым — после ночи, потраченной на секс, много-много секса. Как вообще можно было устать от Эвена? Исаку всегда было мало его: мало взглядов, мало прикосновений и поцелуев, мало разговоров и объятий, и совместных вечеров в тишине, за просмотром очередного безумно помпезного фильма, — тоже мало. Был период, когда Исак всё время куда-то спешил, стремился урвать как можно больше у каждой проведённой с Эвеном минуты. И лишь совсем недавно пришло осознание: они действительно вместе, они справляются, и их отношения — уже давно не та зыбкая почва, на которую Исак когда-то ступил без подстраховки.

Оно ударило словно обухом по голове, когда Эвен написал на имя Исака доверенность на представление своих интересов в любых медицинских вопросах. С этим документом Исак приобрёл право беспрепятственно получать любую информацию о состоянии здоровья Эвена и отвечать за него в случае инцидентов с привлечением полиции.

Исаку никогда не делали предложение руки и сердца, но каждый раз, как ему доводилось держать этот лист бумаги, испещрённый аккуратным почерком Эвена, в своих руках, он чувствовал себя именно так: на грани эйфории, граничащей с одуряющим счастьем, и лёгкой паники. «Я хочу, чтобы ты заботился обо мне и дальше, так долго, как только сможешь. Я не доверю свою жизнь никому другому», — вот что говорил Эвен без слов, одним лишь взглядом, когда отдавал Исаку эту бумагу. Исак ответил: «Да».

И он не жалел об этом.

Завибрировал телефон под подушкой: Исак убирал его с тумбочки, чтобы постукивающий по дереву звук вибрации не нарушал сон Эвена. Он наощупь нашарил рукой гладкую, чуть прохладную экранную поверхность, выудил телефон на свет божий и коснулся мигающего значка входящих сообщений.

Юнас: Собираемся затусить с ребятам, скоро буду неподалёку  
Юнас: Вам что-нибудь нужно?

О, отличный вопрос. Исак не выбирался в магазин уже несколько дней — с тех пор, как Эвен впал в депрессивное состояние, — и планомерно истощал уже имевшиеся запасы пищи. Вернее, тратил их на Эвена, старательно пытаясь готовить по простеньким рецептам, а себе заказывал пиццу или что-нибудь ещё с доставкой на дом.

Исак: Овощи и тостерный хлеб  
Исак: И пиво. Много пива  
Юнас: Окей, бро  
Исак: Лучший бро на свете  
Юнас: Тебе всё равно придётся заплатить  
Исак: Фак

Эвен пошевелился, потянул одеяло выше и снова завернулся в него с головой, прячась ото всех внешних раздражителей. Исак подоткнул край и выскользнул из постели, переминаясь босыми ступнями по прохладному полу. Домашние штаны нашлись возле тумбочки, толстовка – на спинке кровати. Исак торопливо влез в штаны, натянул толстовку, запихнул телефон в карман и вышел из комнаты, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Звуки в их маленькой квартире разносились на удивление хорошо.

На кухне было гораздо теплее. Исак пошарился по полкам холодильника и едва ли не целиком запихнул в рот вчерашний сэндвич, не доеденный Эвеном. Потом он наскоро умылся и почистил зубы, кое-как пригладил кудрявый хаос на голове и решительно взялся за дело.

Кулинария была скорее слабостью Исака, чем его сильной стороной. Всё, что нужно было сварить, он неизменно жарил. Всё, что нужно было пожарить, — сжигал. Поэтому кухня считалась территорией Эвена, на которой Исаку позволялось лишь есть и отирать задницей пустующие столешницы, всячески отвлекая Эвена своей болтовнёй. А ещё — лезть ему под руку, целовать под возмущённое шипение сковороды и зажимать подальше от плиты. Маленькие привилегии Исака, которые так ему нравились.

Но кое-что Исак умел, и получалось даже вкусно. К счастью, Эвен никогда не узнает, что тот суп, которым его кормили уже трижды и в буквальном смысле на его страх и риск, — по рецепту матери Исака, который она надиктовывала по телефону после того, как паникующий Исак отверг всё, что могла предложить его заурядным способностям кулинарная книга.

Телефон завибрировал вновь, когда на плите уже закипал ароматный бульон, а стол пестрил множеством тарелок с нарезанными овощами и мелко поломанной вермишелью. Исак пробежался взглядом по сообщению и невольно улыбнулся. «Открой», — гласило оно, и чёрт возьми, разве можно было пожелать друга лучше, чем всегда тактичный и понимающий Юнас, догадавшийся не трезвонить в дверь?

Чувствуя себя героем шпионских боевиков, Исак прокрался мимо спальни в обратную сторону, пошарил по карманам своих висящих в прихожей курток, достал несколько слегка мятых купюр и только тогда пустил Юнаса на порог.

— Ещё медленнее не мог? — вполголоса возмутился Юнас, спихивая ему в руки два тяжёлых пакета.

Исак выразительно пошевелил пальцами на босых ногах и опустил пакеты на пол. Глухо звякнули пивные бутылки, и они оба замерли, напряжённо вслушиваясь в тишину квартиры. Из спальни не доносилось ни звука, но они выждали для приличия секунд десять, и только после этого Исак обронил искреннее:

— Спасибо.

Юнас пожал плечами и небрежно запихнул руки в карманы джинс.

— Да без проблем. Как он?

— Хорошо, — Исак улыбнулся. — Спит крепко, ест раз в день, немного разговаривает. Бывало и хуже. — Он протянул Юнасу сложенные пополам купюры. — Правда, спасибо. Сам я хрен бы вышел куда в ближайшие дни.

— Я знаю, — Юнас вытащил несколько купюр из протянутых, а остальные оставил в руке Исака. — Ты же не думаешь, что я реально мог прогуливаться неподалёку, если парни живут на другом конце города?

О, чёрт.

Исак страдальчески застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях, царапая щёку смятыми купюрами. Стало ужасно неловко. Он ведь прекрасно знал, что Юнасу нехрен делать в этой части города, если речь не о тусовке у Исака. И благополучно забыл об этом, полностью поглощённый мыслями об Эвене.

— Чтобы ты знал, — пробормотал он, проводя ладонями по лицу и впиваясь в Юнаса недовольным взглядом. — Мне теперь пиздецки стыдно. Но, — добавил он торопливо, пока не перебили, — ты реально лучший бро.

— Я знаю, — с ухмылкой повторил Юнас и мимолётно сжал плечо Исака. — Я пойду, мне ещё обратно через пол города тащиться. Держи меня в курсе, ладно?

Исак кивнул скорее машинально, чем осознанно. И дверь за Юнасом закрыл на автомате. А потом уставился на оставшиеся в руке купюры и со вздохом запихнул их обратно в карман куртки. Ему всё ещё было стыдно и вместе с тем в груди разливалось приятное тепло. Исак не заслуживал Юнаса. И Эвена тоже. Но каким-то совершенно невероятным образом получил их обоих, и более надёжной опоры в жизни нельзя было и пожелать.

Суп получился таким же вкусным, как и всегда. За час, проведённый у плиты, Исак успел разобрать пакеты, опустошить одну из бутылок пива и прочитать конспект, одолженный у однокурсницы. Формулы в её исполнении понятнее не стали, а вот теория — очень даже. Убрав наведённый на кухне кулинарный бардак, Исак налил несколько половников супа в глубокую пиалу, опустил туда ложку и направился со своей драгоценной ношей в спальню.

За время отсутствия Исака Эвен успел перекатиться на самый край кровати, и одна его рука свисала с постели — одеяло обнажало тонкую кожу запястья и болезненно-голубую сетку вен под ней. Исак составил пиалу на тумбочку, обошёл кровать и присел на корточки перед спящим Эвеном. Эвен казался излишне бледным, на расслабленно приоткрытых сухих губах при желании можно было различить мелкие трещинки, а под глазами — залёгшие тени. Но выглядел он умиротворённым. Исак коснулся его щеки, завёл за ухо строптивую закрученную прядь и легонько ущипнул за мочку.

— Просыпайся, соня, — позвал он. Эвен резко вдохнул и распахнул глаза, сфокусировал взгляд на Исаке и растерянно заморгал, балансируя между сном и явью. Исак успокаивающе погладил его за ухом. — Не засыпай обратно, тебе нужно поесть.

Эвен покачал головой — медленно, через силу, — и зарылся глубже в одеяло, будто всерьёз рассчитывал спрятаться в нём от Исака. Вот только эта тактика уже давно не срабатывала. У Исака имелся достойный ответ на неё.

— Эй, Эвен, — вновь позвал он, склоняясь ниже и носом касаясь кончика носа Эвена. Тот вновь взглянул из-под опущенных ресниц. — Ты ведь знаешь, что будет ещё хуже, если ты не поешь?

Он знал. Такое уже случалось однажды. Эвен не ел три дня, не позволял кормить себя силой, а после — блевал желчью и смаргивал злые слёзы. И есть уже не мог, даже если хотел, — мутило от одного лишь вида пищи. Это были самые жуткие дни на памяти Исака: он ничем не мог помочь, и даже лечащий врач Эвена развёл руками, мол, если не может, вы и не заставите. Поите сладким чаем, чтобы восстановить уровень глюкозы в крови, и ждите. Охрененно полезный совет для человека, разве что внутренности не выблёвавшего. Это позже Исак понял, что врач был прав. А тогда только злился: и на себя за свою беспомощность, и на Эвена за его упрямство, и на врача за его, как тогда казалось, издёвки.

Исак молчал и ждал. Эвен думал, и растерянный взгляд его блуждал по стене и потолку, будто где-то на их поверхности ждала подсказка с правильным ответом. И когда Исак уже отчаялся дождаться хоть какой-то реакции, Эвен, наконец, вновь посмотрел на него и всё так же хрипло спросил:

— Немного?

— Сколько сможешь, — согласился Исак. Для него и это было пусть маленькой, но победой. — Но тебе придётся сесть: суп лёжа не поешь.

Эвен неохотно завозился, выползая на свет божий из своего жаркого кокона, и пока Исак ходил за пиалой с супом, он успел приподнять подушку и прислониться к ней спиной, и тёр сонные глаза в попытке привести себя в чувство. Исак тронул его за запястье, останавливая, и покачал головой в ответ на вопросительный взгляд.

— Поешь и спи дальше, — пояснил он. — Тебе не нужно заставлять себя выглядеть бодро.

— Прости, — виновато выдохнул Эвен. Он осторожно принял из рук Исака пиалу, принюхался и едва заметно приподнял уголки губ в робкой улыбке. — Пахнет вкусно.

— И на вкус такое же, — рассмеялся Исак.

В груди привычно кольнуло, как случалось каждый раз, как Эвен не мог вспомнить многое из того, что происходило с ним в депрессивные периоды. Не так, как с периодами мании, конечно, но из его памяти ускользали незначительные на первый взгляд, но зачастую важные детали. Суп Исака он каждый раз пробовал словно впервые. Забывал часть их и без того коротких в такие периоды разговоров. Чувствовал себя неловко, ничего не помня о визитах друзей.

Но суп он каждый раз хвалил. И, глядя на то, как Эвен медленно опустошал пиалу, проявляя чуть больший аппетит, чем должен бы, Исак готов был подарить ему бесконечное множество «первых» обедов. Такое, что хватило бы на целую жизнь.

Жизнь, в которой Эвен в стадии мании ходил голышом в мак за коллекционной фигуркой для Исака. Или жизнь, в которой он в стадии мании потратил месячную сумму денег на несколько десятков букетов для Исака, потому что «самому красивому мальчику на свете нужно дарить самые красивые цветы». Или даже жизнь, в которой Эвен в стадии мании покрыл все стены ванной комнаты рисунками об их с Исаком будущем.

— Вкусно, — тихо сказал Эвен, когда пиала опустела. Он протянул её Исаку. — Спасибо.

Исак присел на край кровати, коснулся его чуть припухших, тёплых губ, в невесомой ласке оглаживая нижнюю, и мягко поцеловал.

— Ты молодец. Будешь спать?

Эвен прижался щекой к его ладони, будто стремясь поймать ускользающее прикосновение, и кивнул. Исак помог ему взбить подушку, поправил одеяло, подтыкая края по бокам, поцеловал ещё раз — в висок — и бесшумной тенью выскользнул из комнаты, прихватив с собой пиалу.

Кто бы что ни говорил, а Исак любил эту жизнь. Какой бы безумной она ни казалась окружающим, до тех пор, пока в безумии Эвена находилось место ему, Исак был счастлив. А со всем остальным он мог справиться.


End file.
